Decisions
by FlyingHummingbird
Summary: As some cats think about what happened, they realize their decisions. Follow them as they unravel their past.
1. Squirrelflight

DISCLAIMER- I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

Squirrelflight's POV

_Brambleclaw._ Every time I think of Brambleclaw, with his dark tabby pelt and intense, loving amber eyes, I feel a pang of unhappiness pull at the corner of my heart. I love him, but I know Leafpool doesn't trust Hawkfrost, his half-brother. I don't either. Brambleclaw spends much of his time with Hawkfrost. I think they TRUST each other. Leafpool doesn't trust Hawkfrost! How could he not see that Hawkfrost is just plain trouble like Tigerstar?

_Ashfur._ My heart doesn't beat for the grey with darker-grey flecked fur as much as it does with Brambeclaw. I suppose it's because, well, I don't really love him like I love Brambleclaw. At least he doesn't side with Hawkfrost. I have a feeling he has always had a crush on me and is happy I'm finally with him. But I don't feel like I love him.

But moons later, when Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost to save Firestar, I could see he was back. Breaking up with Ashfur was hard. Yes, Ashfur was strong-willed. But I never could of foreseen him threatening to kill Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. All he did was love too much.

Oh, Brambleclaw. As my father, Firestar, died, killing Tigerstar, you became Clan Leader. I knew you would do a good job. And when you named me as deputy? I was honored. I will never have kits, but I will love you forever.


	2. Bluestar

DISCLAIMER- Again, I DON'T own warriors, Erin Hunter does

* * *

Bluestar's POV

___Leave_ _Whitekit. _How could I bear being near the kit, who's mother I felt I was responsible for her death? How could I? He was just a kit, he thought his mother was leaving for a while. Oh, Snowfur, my dear sister and WHitekit's mother, I'm being torn!

_Stay with Whitekit._ Mysister's kit, Whitekit. How could I leave him? My heart knew I should stay. After all, I had promised Snowfur to protect Whitekit. I had even known she would die, but I had dismissed it with a nightmare. My heart knew I could stay.

After all, Whitekit was my nephew. Helping him was mandatory. And it was lovely. When he became a warrior, I promised to tell Larksong about it. She said "Raising a kit is not the same as mentoring an apprentice. Maybe Thrushpelt has been waiting long enough." But I didn't WANT to become a queen! I wanted to become clan Leader. And I did. But Whitestorm, he was always my pride and joy to raise.


	3. Brambeclaw

Disclaimer- Well, here's our evil disclaimer. Again, I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Haha lawyers!

* * *

Bramblestar's POV

_Hawkfrost. _My half-brother. He told me I was lucky to know our father, Tigerstar. I didn't agree. If it weren't for him, I would be a normal warrior. But, no, I was stuck with my father's legacy. It didn't help I looked like Him, either. My sister, Tawnypelt, was lucky. She looked like our mother, Goldenflower. But when cats look at me, I'm sure all they see is my father. Hawkfrost was ambitious, yes, but I was sure he was a great Warrior.

_Squirrelflight. _My love. I loved her with all my heart. She was the energetic ball of fur since the day I met her. She grew, from that annoying, know-it-all furball, to the young-spirited and happy warrior. Taking the journey together, bonded us so close together. We loved. I didn't know what Tigerstar would do, but he was probably thinking "WHAT! My son is in love with that kittypet's daughter!" But she didn't trust Hawkfrost. Why not?

I soon realized why Squirrelflight was right not to trust Hawkfrost. I killed him to save Firestar, completing the prophecy, "Before there is peace, Blood will spill Blood, and the lake will turn red." I never looked back.


	4. Leafpool

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ERIN HUNTER DOES.

* * *

Leafpool's POV

_Crowfeather. _My love. He was perfect for me. I understood his agony, and his sharp tongue. I wanted to run off with him, our pelts blending into one, my light brown tabby pelt blending into his dark grey pelt. But I would be abandoning my clan. And the medicine cat code said you must never have a mate. Of course, rules are sometimes disobeyed, like in Yellowfang's case. And, Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf had loved FireStar.

_ThunderClan. _This was the clan I was born in, born to Firestar and Sandstorm along with my sister, Squirrelflight. I was happy for Squirrelflight, she had found love with Brambleclaw. I didn't want to leave; I had a clan to take care of! Also, when I came back, Cinderpelt had died, leaving me to take care of the clan.

After I came back I had kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They never forgave me or Crowfeather. It was like being stung every day in the heart, as they continued hating me, even after the last battle, where Hollyleaf died.


End file.
